rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gerhardt Sehrhart
thumb|292px|right|Gerhardt zeigt es allen - seine schwarzen Strumpf Gerhardt Sehrhart, seines Zeichens gelernter Außenminister und Kotforscher von der Manchester University of Shitting Bricks, ist heutzutage ein anerkannter Kioskbesitzer und Kritikerpapst, wenn es um den Papst geht. Biographie des hochrangigen Unterschichtneureichen Der bessere Guido-Westerwilli erblickt das Schwarzlicht der Welt Seinen Anfang fand das Wunder in Kastropp Rauxel, zu dieser Zeit noch Reichshauptstadt und Außenstützpunkt der Spanreichischen Truppen unter Franco Blanco, wo Gerhardt als Sohn von Betti Busen und Freddie Fernhart zusammen mit seinem Bruder Langmeier Steinhart geboren wurde, jedoch unter neuem Namen bei dem Ölscheich Merat Sehrhart aufwuchs. Kinderarbeit in der dritten Welt von Super Mario Galaxy 2 Der gnädige Ölbaron verschaffte Gerhardt auch schnell seinen ersten Job, bereits mit 4 Jahren wurde er im Kinderbergwerk Buddelrum angestellt und förderte gegen einen Hunger''Stunden''lohn Silber, Salz und andere Streugewürze. Bei diesen schweißreichen Stunden lernte er auch seinen besten Kumpel, den duften U.W. kennen, der damals noch als Staatsanwalt unter Richterin IustitiaHammerschlag für RTL schwarzarbeitete. In Folge 58 gelang es ihm dann, Gerhardts Ziehvater zu einer Freiheitsstrafe in der Wasserverliesgalaxie zu verknacken und seinem Adoptivsohn das StargateSternentor zum Jurastudium zu öffnen. Außenminister für Dumme - ein Lehrgang in drei Zügen So machte sich Gerhardt Sehrhart frohgemuts auf, ins ferne Essen zu reisen, wo er wie U. W. der beste Richter der Welt werden wollte, wofür er erst die Top 4 (Gerda Salesch, DJ Tonne-äh Tine, Billy Mähs, Alexander der große Hold) besiegen musste. Jedoch geriet er am Bahnhof wegen einer kleinen Panne von Göring, diesem Tollpatsch, in den falschen Zug und fuhr mit Dr. Dr. Kübelkopf, der auf der Suche nach der Hansenfelsessenz war, im Orientexpress durch die einzelnen Stationen der Politiker-Safari-Zone. "Ey, wo bleibt denn Essön?!" ~Gerhardt, erzürnt über seine Verspätung thumb|left|Momentaufnahme der nervenaufreibenden Jagd mit LaserpointernNicht nur das Fangen und Sezieren wilder Schrödder und Stonemeier gehörte zu dem Kurs, sondern auch Reden um des Redens Willen, Maulaffenfreihalten für Anfänger und heiße Luft-Labern mit HG. In allen Tests, außer dem für das korrekte Anlegen einer Krawatte (fünf Todesopfer kosteten bei Gerhardts Prüfungsabnahme den Einser) schnitt er überall mit Bestnoten ab und kam nach zwei Stunden Fahrt auch schon in Berlin, dem damals noch deutsch-demokratischen Ort der Fröhlichkeit an, um in den Bundestag einzuziehen und mit einem Panoramablick auf die Mauer seine Wäsche bügeln zu lassen. Vom Tellerwäscher zum Millardär-Schuldner Es war in den folgenden Jahren nicht immer leicht für den noch unerfahrenen Grünschnabel, er musste sich mit der schon damals sehr erfolgreichen GGGPGN (siehe Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer und Billy Mähs) messen, als auch schon der große Krieg ausbrach: Die Albanistanisten fielen ein und machten Berlin zu ihrem Eigentum mitsamt aller dort verharrenden Politiker und radikal draufgängerischen Yugi O' Löw. Als Familienminister der antifeministischen Bewegung schwang Sehrhart sich schnell zum besten Freund der osteuropäischen Belagerer auf und konnte im Rahmen des neugeformten Albanistan mit seinen Reformen der Arbeitswelt und seinem gefürchteten großen Bruder durchschlagende Erfolge erzielen: *Couchsitzer und Biertrinker (oder im Neusprech angehender Tuchfuehler und Alkoholkonsumpraxiswissenschaftler) wurden erstmals angesehene und vom Staat finanzierte Berufe *Straßenschlachten und Käfigwetten wurden zum neuen Landsport *Wo bleibt dat Essön?! Umso schmerzhafter war der Absturz, als Sehrhart im Rahmen einer illegalen Honigkuchenbazookalieferung aus Luxemburg an die Zuckersüssen (radikal rechtsextreme Linkspartei der kommunistischen Gemäßigtenorganisation), sowie wegen eines kleinen Karriereknick (Holocaust an der Weihnachtsinsel) Berlin heimlich verlassen musste. Ohne Geld und Bier musste Gerhardt nun im gerupften Deutschland schnell seinen Weg zur nächsten Toilette finden und begann während eines Pissoirgesprächs eine Ausbildung zum Schuldner. Er arbeitete für den plötzlich sehr vermögenden Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter, der mit diesem Geld endlich seine Fabrik für bunt bedrucktes Klopapier in Betrieb nehmen konnte. Ein Neuanfang in der neuen Welt (der Schmuddelheftchen) Gerhardt Sehrhart gewann seine Selbstständigkeit zur Unterordnung erst wieder, als Ossi Ostboarn nach seinem neusten Rausch auf die wortwörtliche Schnapsidee kam, ein neues Format zu entwickeln, das entblößte Frauen in aberwitzigen Paarungsriten mit einem oder sogar mehreren Männern darstellte und der kranken Fantasie ganz neue Wege (und Körperöffnungen) zeigte. Mit Gerhardt als Verkörperer der Frauenunterdrückung gewann Ossis Idee begeisterte Anhänger und schon bald konnte Sehrhart seinen eigenen Großkiosk eröffnen. Mit der Erstvorstellung des Films "Dolly Buster VS. Evil Tentacle Monster from DEUTSCHLAND!!!" grub er sogar der Vierbuchstabenzeitung das Wasser ab und erhielt sogar den goldenen Willi, sowie eine eigene Kondommarke mit Geschmacksrichtung "ESSÖN". U.W. UND G.S - WIEDER VEREINT!! Doch das Schicksal forderte Sehrharts Mühen bald wieder, als er einen flehenden Brief seines alten Kumpels U. W. bekam, der mittlerweile selbst ein erfolgreicher Richter geworden war und viele schwierige Fälle zu lösen vermochte, wie das Rätsel des abgesägten Holzkatzenholzkopfes. Doch der Grund seines Schreibens war weniger erfreulich, U.W. hatte es mit dem wohl schwierigsten Fall seiner Laufbahn zu tun - das Bunnie des krassen Flow-Experten Discher gets Dresche, der zusammen mit seinen zwei Niggaz, seinen Homies, die Bunte Tunte beinahe in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte, hatte dem Downtown-Westcoast-Hamburg-Rapper den linken großen Zeh gebrochen und stand in Gefahr, nach Guantanamo abgeführt zu werden. "Du weißt genau, was ich will!" ~U.W. "Natürlich. Viele bunte Pornoheftchen." ~Gerhardt Sehrhart Trotz dieses großzügigen Angebotes musste U.W. die Hilfe seines Sklavenfreundes anders einfordern - und mit Gerhardt als frisch-gelernten Experten für die Phänomene der Exkremente in die letzte Instanz gehen, um das Bunnie zu retten und abzuschleppen. Mit viel Bier im Gepäck und Bierbauch machte Sehrhart sich bereit für den großen Showdown und begann sein zweistündiges Studium an der Manchester University of Shitting Bricks. thumb|left|Holmes und Watson versuchen mit ihrem Kronzeugen, dem Ex-Hopper Heckenkind Bunnie zu überführenEs tat sich aber eine neue Gefahr für das Duo der Gerechtigkeit auf, Richter Arthur Conan Doyle schickte als Staatsanwälte ausgerechnet Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson in den Kampf! thumb|Der Kampf mit dem Hansenfelsmonster fordert Holmes und Cäsar dazu auf, den Gerichtssaal zu verlassenTrotz eines epischen Kampfes, bei dem Holmes und Cäsar dadurch abgelenkt wurden, den Mitschuldigen Bissnelke in die Brikettbox of DOOM zu verbannen und Anklägerin Victoria und ihr neuer Verlobter dessen bösen Widersacher Hans Ostling bekämpften, gelang es U.W. nicht, das Bunnie vor den bösen Klauen des Gefängnis mit Herz'blut' zu retten. Doch er versprach per SMS seinem Bunnie, es garantiert abzuholen, wenn es entlassen würde - während er sich mit seinem besten Freund in einen Wettkampf albanistischen Landessportes verwickelte. Heute Heutzutage findet Gerhardt auch anderweitig Beschäftigung und macht große Gewinne als angehender Tuchfühler und Alkoholkonsumpraxisexperte, wobei er von seiner 1A Ikea-Grödslöttslamanoth-Couch aus das Weltgeschehen mit seinen Kritiken bedeutend beeinflusst. So sagte er einst zu Racheakt, dem Resteraunttester: "Wo bleibt dat Essön?! Oh man, ich glaub's nicht, ich will heut noch essön! Und wenn du am Kühlschrank vorbeikommst, bring Bier müt!" ~Gerhardt Sehrhart Kategorie:Politiker